


You're The Gin Inside My Tonic

by Insixht (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!ten, Smut, alpha!Johnny, confusing anatomy, mention of noncon/Rape, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Insixht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny was like magic. </p><p> </p><p>It made Tens heart ache </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~<br/>reupload of my other fic with the same name, except with nct not Bts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Gin Inside My Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is a subtle reminder that Mark is underage and he shouldn't be oversexualised. 
> 
> Sorry if that upsets anyone.

Presenting as an omega wasn't exactly the greatest news that a boy could get. 

Especially considering that all of the males in said boy's family were alphas, with the occasional beta appearing once in a while. 

Needless to say, being an omega didn't sit well with Ten. 

As well as feeling inferior to his entire friendship group and family, he had to deal with his heats every few months alone.  
Not even his mother could help him; she was a beta, and therefor didn't understand. 

Being an omega was a curse. 

 

 

When Ten was 12 or so, his body started to change. 

His hips began to widen a little so that he could carry children, and he began to gain weight in certain places he didn't want it (his love for his once slim thighs was now a distant memory). 

His male anatomy also changed.  
He still had a penis. After all he was a boy. But like all omegas, every time his heat came, the small slit on his perenium opened up, waiting for an alpha to insert his knot into it and breed him and God, Ten didn't want this. 

And now he was aware that he had the organs to produce a baby inside of him and he hated it. 

He wanted to be a normal boy. An alpha like he was supposed to be.  
Instead he had to deal with this. 

He had to live in this body that wasn't his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Normally, Ten is Careful with who he spends his time with. He tends to avoid alphas like the plague in fear of one jumping him (as one had tried to when he was just 15.) 

When he had presented as an omega, a lot of his old friends had chosen to kick him out of their clique, much to his despair. 

However, he soon found himself another group to stay with. 

Doyoung was possibly the sweetest omega he had ever met.  
More than once, he had offered to help Ten with his heats and asked for nothing in return. At first, shy Ten declined his offer with a flushed face, but as time progressed the heats became worse, and he needed a little help, as he was a little "inexperienced" as Doyoung had put it. 

Doyoung obviously couldn't knot him, and he wouldn't anyway.  
But he had an unnerving amount of toys and "supplies" as he put it which he had no problem with lending Ten, so long as he hosed them down afterwards. 

After that encounter, Ten and Doyoung became inseparable; like brothers. That didn't stop the younger from blushing horrendously every time sex was even implied. 

 

Mark was also a very pleasant omega to hang around with. He was a good listener and often gave comfort to Ten when he had a frequent identity crisis.  
He was very very beautiful though, which often bought unwanted alpha attention (much to Marks disgust - he was only 16!), but overtime, Ten got used to that; that was just Mark's charm. He couldn't exactly help it.  
And it wasn't like Mark couldn't fend for himself or anything. 

(Ten will never forget the time that a much older alpha sauntered up to the younger, draping his arms over Marks shoulders and whispering what Ten figured to be dirty words into his ear when Mark spun around and kneed the alpha in the crotch, shouting that he was underage and that if the alpha so much as attempted to do any of that stuff he would go to prison.) 

 

Apart from Jeno, the beta that seemed to have an infatuation with Mark, and Taeyong, the aloof alpha who was bonded with Doyoung (and was obviously sexually frustrated as Doyoung refused to have sex with him yet, even though they had been together for 6 months), Ten had no interaction with any other alphas and betas. 

And honestly, he wanted it to remain that way. 

So when a ridiculously handsome alpha approached him in the school library he nearly choked on his chocolate milk. 

"You need me to get that for you?" The alpha stood behind Ten as he tried (and failed) to reach a book on the top shelf. 

Ten frowned. 

"N-no I can reach! Just give me a second!" Ten bit his lip and tried to stretch further, small hand still barely bushing against the book. 

"I can get it-" 

"No! I've got it, thank you." Ten snapped, still trying to be as polite as possible. 

Suddenly, two large hands were gripping onto his hips, and his feet were off the floor. 

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Ten whispered, suddenly aware that he was in a public library, and people were capable of seeing this degrading gesture. 

"You can get your book now." The alpha whispered in Tens ear, the thai boy blushing and grabbing the book he needed before he was in placed on the floor once again. Ten hugged the book to his chest and turned around, making sudden I contact with the alpha and oh my gosh, his heart just skipped a beat. 

The alpha smiled gently at Ten, flicking a strand of chocolate coloured hair out of his matching eyes. 

"Erm... Thank you..." Ten froze. 

"Johnny. I'm Johnny." The alpha said, noticing Tens hesitation. 

"Oh- thank you J-Johnny." Ten looked at his battered converse. 

"Ah... Do you mind if I could take you out at some point ?" Johnny smiled again. 

Ten eyes widened. Alphas never asked him out! They normally went after Mark (and ended up being castrated as a result.) 

"Erm yes... I suppose..." Ten continued to look at his shoes, cheeks turning pinker. 

Johnny chuckled at Tend shyness.  
"Are you free right now?" 

Ten snapped his head up. 

"Yes... Yes I-I'm free." 

Johnny smiled once more, this time brighter. 

"Okay! Do you want to get some coffee?" 

Ten nodded. "Yes-I like coffee." 

Johnny slung his arm around Tens shoulders. "I never got your name, sweetheart..." 

Ten smiled. "Chittaphon. B-but most people call me Ten." 

Johnny chuckled. "Chittaphon Seo... Sounds nice doesn't it?" 

Normally Ten would be put off with the forwardness of a phrase like that, but Johnny seemed to have this effect on Ten; like everything he said was magic. 

It made Ten's heart ache. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry I chose the most expensive coffee-"

"Ah, don't worry about it. Although I don't know why you ordered a caramel macchiato; you're sweet enough already." Johnny winked at Te who was blushing once again. 

 

"I-I feel bad... I've never seen you around school before..." 

Johnny smiled once again, a sight which Ten had decided he liked a lot. 

"I've seen you around quite a lot. Had my eye on you for a while." 

Johnny smirked at Tens shocked expression. 

"I-how.... You're not in my classes, how could you know who I am?" 

"My friend, Yuta is in your maths." 

Ten nodded. He hadn't really spoken to the quiet beta much, but he seemed rather pleasant. 

 

"And I guess I just blended into the leather jacket wearing assholes, didn't I?" 

Ten frowned. 

"I see the way the treat you. I hate it." 

Ten blinked away the tears that began to form. The group that Johnny was referring to were a group of alphas in the year above him, who found it funny to torment Ten everyday.  
Ten used to ignore it, but the taunts had began to develop into less of the "stupid omega" insults into more "I'm going to rape you". 

"Everytime they say shit like that... - I just want to punch them in the jaw." Johnny gritted his teeth.  
"If they ever come near you, if they ever touch you-" 

Ten smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I have Doyoung. He helps me to ignore it." 

"And you have that small omega- what's his name?" 

"Mark? Yes! He'll take all of those bastards down if he needs to." 

"He did once, didn't he?" 

Ten smiled, remembering the once time one of those gross alphas forced his disgusting dick into Marks mouth, and the omega bit down so hard the alpha had to go to hospital. 

Johnny smiled again, a lot calmer now. "I'm glad you have them. At least they look out for you. I know a lot of people wouldn't."

 

"So... Are we dating now?" Ten dared to ask once he had finished his coffee. 

"Do you want to?" 

Ten nodded. 

"Then yes, we are dating." 

Ten smiled sweetly. "So this was our first date?" 

Johnny leaned back and stood. "Of course," Johnny stretched his hand out to pull Ten up. "And what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't drive you home?" 

 

Ten blushed. 

 

He couldn't wait to tell Doyoung all about this! 

 

~~~~~~~ 

Ten was so in love. 

 

So were Doyoung and Mark. Johnny was a model boyfriend. 

Literal perfection. 

He was totally accepting of Tens feelings and views, and the thoughts he had about being an omega: he didn't critique or insult Ten. He just gave the younger his support and love. Which only made Ten fall more in love with him. 

That didn't mean that Ten was surprised at he fact that Johnny hadn't quite forced himself onto Ten yet: a horrible stereotype that Doyoung told him to be aware of; and Mark had unintentionally shown him. 

 

But eventually the tease of having a heat and no one to satisfy it was starting to irritate Ten. 

 

He was ready dammit. He wanted Johnny. 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"J-Johnny... Can you come over please?" 

"Why, what's wrong baby?" Ten whimpered at the sound of Johnny's voice. 

"Nothing, I just want you~" 

"Okay Baby. I'll be ten minutes." 

 

~~~~~~~~ 

Johnny could smell him before he saw him. 

The alpha entered Tens room, eyes widening at the sight he was met with. 

Ten had one of the vibrators Doyoung had let him borrow between his spread legs, moving it steadily in and out of him. 

 

"Ten- w-what are-"

"Ah! Johnny what does it look like?" 

The taller swallowed. Ten moaned louder as he smelt Johnny growing arousal. 

 

"A-are you gonna come over here and fuck me or am I gonna have to do it my damn self?" Ten asked, still fucking himself with the vibrator, letting out a high pitched moan as the vibrations intensified. 

Johnny nodded, stumbling over to Ten while taking his clothes of at record speed. 

"God, your so hot; are you even real?" Ten sighed as he saw Johnnys abs. "You're like a photoshopped image." 

Johnny smiled and crawled onto the bed, between Tens spread legs. 

The alpha pulled the vibrator out of Ten, throwing it aside after turning it off. 

"Do you need me to-"

"N-no just stick your massive alpha cock inside me now... God Johnny get it in me..." Ten growled desperately. 

"Shit- shit okay..." 

Johnny used some of the natural lubricant that was spread on the inside of Ten's thighs and quickly slicked up his dick, positioning himself against Ten's dripping slit. 

"Ten! Stop teasing, just fucking-" Ten stopped with a gasp as Johnny finally pushed into him. 

This was so much better than the toys he has been using for too damn long! 

 

“Holy shit,” Ten whispered, his lips against Johnny toned chest. 

“Oh, fuck me, Johnny...” Ten didn't even care how desperate he sounded anymore, he just wanted Johnny dammit!  
“Fuck me,” he demanded, grinding his hips down as much as he could in the position he was in. 

Johnny groaned as he began to thrust into Ten's tight wet heat at a faster rate. 

"God, Ten baby... You're so fucking good for me." 

"Johnny! Don't - stop! Please don't you dare stop now!" 

"Shit, Ten my knot-"

Ten pulled Johnny closer to him. "Yes! Get it in me, fucking breed me Johnny! Give me your babies- fuck I need it!" 

"Baby, that's the heat talking-"

"No! No it isn't I swear!"

"T-Ten are you sure?"

Ten rolled his eyes and pulled Johnny even closer to him, allowing the alphas knot to sink further into him also. 

"Yes... Give me your pups, Johnny!" 

Ten came with a high pitched cry, clenching even tighter around Johnny, who groaned at the action.  
"Johnny, come inside me... Please I need it!" 

With that, Johnny came, biting Tens neck as he did so. 

 

"Wow... That-" Johnny couldn't even finish his sentence. 

Ten nodded, smiling tiredly. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes Johnny. I'm absolutely fine."

Johnny smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Ten's lips. 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Have you thought of names yet?" Doyoung asked. 

Ten rubbed his swollen stomach lovingly, smiling. 

"I like Minmi for a girl."

"What about for a boy?" Mark asked. 

"I'm not sure. I feel like she is a girl anyway." 

Doyoung and Mark smiled. 

"It's amazing isn't it?" 

Ten looked up at Mark. 

"What is?"

"This time last year, you despised yourself: hated being an omega, and now..." 

Ten smiled. "I know. It's funny how certain people can change the way you see things." 

Ten looked across the room at Johnny, who was engaging in deep conversation with Jeno and Taeyong. 

For the first time ever Ten was thankful. 

Being an omega was a blessing.


End file.
